Timeless Sonata
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: Yuffentine, YuffiexVincent, CloudxTifa, On a routine survey of the Northern Crater, Yuffie is swept into the Lifestream, only to find herself over 30 years in the past! Her mission, to save Vincent and the rest of Avalanche. Rated M for violence, lemon.
1. Right Here Waiting

_**Final Fantasy VII: Timeless Sonata**_

Well, welcome to my newest brain child, _Timeless Sonata_. There will be many themes having to do with music, you'll see what I mean as time goes on. I'm marking it Mature because it's a bit violent, and more then likely Lemon will show up at some point, just because of the nature of the story. I'm not sure how long it will be, but this idea has been stuck in my head for so long, I've decided to just get it out there! This is a time travel story, at least for the first half, and I know it's been done, but please bare with me… it's a much different concept. I've been missing Yuffentine lately, so hopefully this will also fuel my creative fires for _Adventures in Living_. Anyway, please enjoy! This is going to be a romance between Vincent and Yuffie, so if you don't like it, please don't comment about that, you've been warned! Oh "Right Here Waiting" is by Richard Marx, and I don't own anything! If I did, Vincent wouldn't wear so much damn clothing!

Now, without further ado, _Timeless Sonata_!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Right Here Waiting**

_Wherever you go  
What ever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Vincent frowned as Yuffie skipped along a glowing pool of water, much too recklessly for his taste. What if she was to fall into such a Mako drenched pond, he was sure she wouldn't be better off for the wear. He let out a sigh, once that the ninja heard and she stopped, still perched much too precariously, but at least she wasn't jumping any longer.

"Hey Vince, why do you sigh all the time. You could just tell me to get down you know. This passive-aggressive thing isn't good for either of us." She put a hand on her hip, and cocked her head, reminding him again of a girl he'd known in his youth. He'd always been a bit… protective… of the ninja, even though he played it off, and it was because she reminded him of someone he'd known, and loved, the year before he met Lucrecia. Yuki had been the last, good thing to happen to him, and he figured that his old feelings helped in some ways. His hand went to his pocket, where he always had the one memento he'd manage to keep of the illusive girl, a comb that had fallen from her hair the night she'd disappeared. They'd never found her, and he hoped the girl had just returned to Wutai. One night they'd been out, and he'd left just for a moment and she was gone. Yuffie bore such a resemblance to Yuki that he wondered if she was related, perhaps she'd really been a princess, and that was why she'd fought so hard to get away from whomever it was she was running from.

The gunman walked over and put his hand out, and the ninja wasted no time taking it, so he could help her down. "Why did Reeve send us to the crater anyway? It's only monsters and more monsters, what did he think we'd find anyway?" Yuffie looked up at Vincent with an annoyed look, but the gunman could tell that it wasn't directed at him, but at Reeve for sending them to the dangerous and eerie place.

"He's received reports of energy spikes, and with Cloud and Tifa's wedding impending, we were the only two he could send that were already in Edge." Vincent frowned at Yuffie when she made her way back toward the slippery rock wall, to play on it again. This little, bored ninja was going to be the death of him; he was convinced of that. He came up to her quickly and reached out, taking her upper arm gently in his claw, to try and guide her away. Most normal girls would have shied away from the weapon, but the kunoichi took it as help, and hopped right back up where she was. He let out another sigh, carefully letting her go in order to get a better grip when the unthinkable happened. The tunnel around them erupted, mako spewed past them, clear up to Vincent's knees, and he tried to grab Yuffie before she fell back into the water, but the current was fast. She was knocked back into the larger pool, and before he could dive in after her, there was a bright, green flash… and she was gone.

.:xXx:.

Yuffie found herself in a dark place, a spot of light was far in the distance, but for some reason, when she thought about wanting to be there, she found herself surrounded by light and the sweet smell of lilies.

"Aerith?" She said softly, though her voice seemed obscenely loud to her own ears, and she had no idea what was going on. She tried to look around, but a gentle touch to her shoulder stopped the frantic looking.

"You have to save him Yuffie… you have to save them all. Only you can do it."

"It is you!" She exclaimed, wanting to hug the flower girl, but also not wanting her to disappear. "What do you mean?" She said softly after that, not wanting to understand, but the worry was too overwhelming. "Who, who is 'he.'"

"You know, in your heart, deep down, you know all too well whom I mean. Something is about to happen, something only you can stop… You alone have to power Yuffie."

"I don't have power to save people, I have power to mess things up, and steal materia…"

"That's not true, and through this whole ordeal, you will learn something very important about yourself, something that may impact the whole world."

The ninja girl spun around, only to find flowers, then the scene started to fade, and she felt like she was falling. Yuffie called out in alarm, and her dead friend smiled at the important name that was the first to come from her lips.

.:xXx:.

"Vincent!"

The young ninja bolted up, only to find herself rather dirty, and laying in a dark place that smelled like dog urine and trash. It was a stark contrast to the white expanses and fragrant flowers she'd just seen in the Lifestream. Her clothes were wet, which was probably why the filth of the alley was sticking to her so badly. "Oh grossness," she muttered, looking around to try and figure out where she was. Her eyes traveled up, to an immense… something… that was blotting out the light.

"Midgar?" She whispered, it seemed that was where she was, the slums under the Midgar plates. But here, there were no holes, no devastation… just a busy, meager existence from what she could hear on the streets outside the alley. The tiny ninja was pretty darn sure she was in the slums, but how she got there, she had no idea. Yuffie was about to get up off the dirty floor when a huge man came around the corner, with an evil glint in his eyes.

The ninja girl tried to scramble away, but her foot got caught on some sort of metal and she just ended up back on her butt.

"Where ya going girlie? I want to have some fun with you." Yuffie squeaked as she tried to get her foot uncaught, though she paused when she saw something strange happen to his eyes. It was almost as black smoke was trailing across them, from inside the eye socket! She knew that was totally impossible, but there wasn't any other way to describe it.

"Leave me alone, I'm a ninja, I'll totally kick your ass!" She tried to kick him in the crotch, but the plan backfired. She was twisted at a weird angle, and couldn't put any force behind it. The nasty guy managed to pin her, and because her foot was stuck, her legs were easily open, and by the time she realized what he was going to do, it was to late for her to do much about it.

This guy was scary strong, _we're talking Cloud strong, _like she half expected him to pull out a huge sword rather then a little knife. "Help!" She screamed once before he pressed the blade to her neck, and he started to try and get her pants off. It was a good thing she'd been at the crater and wasn't wearing her normal attire, or he would have had much less of a problem with her garments. Her mind was racing, and she searched for something, anything she could bash into his head, jab into his gut. But with the knife to her throat, there wasn't much she could do.

Tears started to leak from her eyes, as a very scared, very sad name came from her lips, one she didn't even really realize she was saying. Back where she belonged, she knew Vincent was probably frantically searching for her, and she would never come back. The crimson gunman had always blamed himself for women who die under his care, and she was just going end up being guilt to him. A little part of her that still believed in Santa and Unicorns had always hoped she'd be more… special… to him.

A gunshot rang out, and Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut, feeling something hot and sticky on her clothes and upper arms. For a moment, there was all of a sudden a huge weight on her, so much so she couldn't even breathe, then it was gone.

"Are you alright?" came a deep voice, and her heart leapt into her throat, and her eyes came open, and she blinked. It was Vincent all right, she couldn't mistake his eyes, but it wasn't _her _Vincent. Was she in the past? Because looking back at her was a rather tanned, shorthaired man, in a blue suit. _Wait a minute; Aerith said I had to help him. The "him" in question, must be Vincent. But what am I supposed to do? I can't stop Lucrecia, I can't stop what happens to him, or the whole future will be changed. Even if bad things happened, the Planet was saved. If not for that, then Shinra may never have changed their ways. Besides, if I tell him, Vincent will be an old man when I'm a little girl… but don't I owe him that, a happy life, free of sin? _

Vincent was looking at her expectantly, and she wiped the blood and tears from her face. "I think so, I'm sorry… I've… um… you look familiar, I was startled a bit."

"Well, after what was about to happen to you, I can understand that. I'm Vincent, Vincent Valentine, can I help you somewhere?"

Yuffie blinked, a small blush coming to her cheeks. This Vincent was so much different then the broken man she'd come to care for. He was, nice and had an easy air about him. Sure, he still _moved _like an assassin, but he didn't _act _like one. "Actually, I'm sort of lost. I was, taken from my home, and kind of dropped here. This is Midgar, right? I don't have anywhere to stay, and I don't really know what to do. I have some Materia, but I don't really want to sell it…"

The Turk raised his eyebrows, a small smirk coming to his face. "You must be a Princess from Wutai. Only a high-class girl would have Materia on her. I don't even have any. It's rare, and very hard to come by."

"Maybe, how do you know I'm from Wutai?"

"I was raised there. My father was originally from Corel, but my mother was from Wutai. In fact, you resemble a playmate I had in my youth… a girl named Mitime. You wouldn't happen to be related to her, would you?"

This was bad, she should have known that Vincent would be able to put two and two together without much information, she'd have to be more careful, not to mention he was friends with her mother! _Damn, I'm scared, and happy at the same time, I'm learning stuff about him already, and it's only been a few minutes_. She smiled, "yeah I know Mitime. So you know then, why I don't want to part with my materia if I can help it. I'm Yuki, I'm pleased to meet a friend to Mitime."

The handsome man smiled a bit, and then moved to help her free her foot. Neither of them had expected what happened next, but the corpse of the man Vincent had shot _moved. _We aren't talking death spasms; the thing sat up, and swung at her friend, slashing his back with the knife still gripped in his hand. The dead man's face was still twisted in some, grotesque cross between lust and surprise, but the murkiness in his eyes was now completely taking it over, and the whole eyeball looked like ink. "Vincent! Oh my gawd, he's still alive! Grossness!" How was that possible, with all the blood, and the hole in the guy's side, there was no way!

Vincent moved to cover Yuffie, pushing the undead thing back and grabbing out his gun, pressing the barrel to the thing's forehead and he fired. The force of the gun took most of his head off, and the corpse fell away again. A black mist rose from the man like the Lifestream rose from wounds to the planet, and disappeared.

The ninja turned to her Turk friend and gasped a bit, his shoulder was bleeding badly, and his suit was cut nearly to his hip. His left arm hung there, since his shoulder was injured the worst, and his breathing was a bit labored. _Oh gawd, that's right, he doesn't have his demons yet. And no matter how much he cursed them, they could always keep him alive. _

She moved, since her foot was free, and wrapped her arms around him, to keep him up. His good hand still held his firearm, which she help him put back in his holster. "Are you alright?"

"I've been worse," he said softly, letting Yuffie help him to his feet. She was covered in muck and blood, he was injured… she needed to get somewhere to clean them both up.

"My apartment isn't too far from the station once we get to the plate. You don't have anywhere else to go, right? You can stay with me a few days, until we can figure out how to help you. That is… if you aren't worried about staying with a strange man."

"I trust you, you work for Shinra right?" She couldn't believe she was saying that, but what choice did she have? She needed Vincent to think she was just trusting, even though she already knew him so well and she'd lay down her life for him if it was needed. "Besides, any friend of Mitime is a friend of mine." She moved to help him if he needed it, staying on his good side. She blinked, and then pulled her backpack off her back, remembering that she had the first aide supplies for their little trip to the crater. She pulled out the kit, "I always keep one with me, let me at least stop the bleeding."

Vincent nodded, and once they were out of the alleyway, he sat down on the rusted tailgate of an old truck and pulled his jacket and shirt off with her help. Yuffie made a face, the wound was deep and not very clean, and so she grabbed out some antiseptic wipes and bit her lip. "This will probably sting, so be ready." She started to dab the area, trying not to be fascinated with how his muscles clenched when she touched him. Sure, she was hurting him, she knew this already, but she rarely got to see Vincent half naked… in fact she was pretty sure she'd never seen it, so it was a rare opportunity. A pale blush crept up on her cheeks, and she was surprised to hear a deep chuckle coming out of the gunslinger.

"What?" She said, a bit annoyed, which just caused more laughter to come out of him.

"You've never seen a man's chest before?"

"No, I have, plenty of times…" After all, Barret never even _wore _a shirt, but she'd never touched one before.

"Hm, you're pretty young, aren't you?" She frowned at the glint she saw in his eyes, and decided that, even if Grumpy Vincent was going to be cross with her later, she couldn't turn up the opportunity to flirt unabashed with the hottest guy she'd ever seen.

"Listen you, I'm 21! I can drink anywhere I want, and I have battle scars! I won't forgive you if you treat me like a baby."

"I didn't say you were a baby, it's just cute the way you keep sneaking glances at my chest."

The ninja's mouth fell open and she looked to the Turk, who had that maddening smirk on his face again. Was he trying to be sexy? Was he trying to give her a bloody nose!? This was crazy, but if she didn't know better, Vincent Valentine was _flirting with her!_ "What makes you think I haven't seen and touched a lot of bare male chests, and I'm just blushing because yours is the best I've seen so far?"

His smirk grew into a smile, and he laughed a bit again, "Well, I've always had a weakness for pretty girls. It'll be my downfall, I'm sure."

Yuffie felt a knot forming in her chest, and before she knew it, she was fighting tears that wanted to fill her eyes. What was wrong with her? Was it that he could so freely laugh and smile, or was it that a pretty woman was in fact, his downfall. She must have looked bad because instantly his expression changed, and his good hand came up and wiped a tear that had gotten away from her, much to her horror.

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"No!" She shook her head, the sorrow in her gut wouldn't go away, but she was the master of sunshine and blowing smoke, so she put a shy smile on her face. "No one has ever called me pretty before. I was just surprised and happy. Sorry to worry you." She went back to her work, but she could tell he knew she was just trying to be cheerful to hide her real feelings. She bandaged the worst part of the wound before moving to bandage the shallower wound on his back, which meant she had to wrap her arms around him to get it closed.

Yuffie was glad he didn't tense up when she did put her arms around him, but he did look over his shoulder at her, a worried look on his face. It caught her off guard, since the only time he'd ever given her that look was when he'd pulled her out of Nero's prison, it took near death situations for him to even pretend to have feelings for her. "Yuki, you seem to have been through a lot. I'll help you, but you have to tell me the truth. Men haven't been nice to you, have they? You were almost raped, it's okay to be angry and sad."

She swallowed, and wrapped her arms around his middle, laying her head against his uninjured shoulder. To him, she'd be a lost girl, but to her, he was a cherished friend, that she rarely got to be so open with. "I ran away. My father was trying to make me marry an abusive man. I knew if I didn't run away, that I'd die. I didn't mean to come here, to Midgar, but that's what fate had in store for me." It was the truth, she just couldn't tell him that his older, more jaded self had been the one to save her, and that they'd been partners for the last year with the WRO, and he'd been the one to help take care of her. She also couldn't tell him that she was in love with the longhaired version of Vincent, and had been for years.

More tears leaked out when she felt his hand settle over hers, and she could feel his deep voice from where she was as well as hear him. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that, I'll protect you, and you can come stay with me as long as you want."

Yuffie sniffed and nodded a bit, finishing up the bandaging before helping him get his shirt back on. "Thank you Vincent, you really are a nice guy."

"I'm not a saint, but I try to help when I can."

Yuffie moved out of the truck bed and hopped to the ground, helping him up again. "Alright, so which way? I know nothing about this city!" Her chipper self seemed to come back, for real this time, and she smiled at him when he smiled down at her. He used his good arm to point in the direction of the train platform, and she started out that way. Her mind kept going back to her Vincent in the crater. Maybe she could figure out a way to help him, maybe, just maybe, she could see him smile like this Vincent did. Perhaps he would laugh and smirk and be more like he used to, tempered with his life experiences. She'd save him, like Aerith had asked. She'd come up with a plan; she knew she could do it. She was, after all, the Great Ninja Yuffie!


	2. Rain

_**Final Fantasy VII: Timeless Sonata**_

Welcome to the second chapter of _Timeless Sonata_. I'm really enjoying this story, I love Cloud and Tifa, but honestly, I'm not good at writing for Tifa. Maybe that's why Yuffentine comes so naturally, I can write for both Vincent and Yuffie. I've been really busy with work, sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, I put a disclaimer saying there may be Lemon, and there just might be, I haven't decided. If I decide against it, then it'll be moved to Teen. Thank you to everyone that wrote reviews! I don't know anything, and the song for this chapter is Rain by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rain**

_Is it you I want,_  
_Or just the notion_  
_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here,_  
_Your getting closer now,_  
_We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain, rain go away,_  
_Come again another day,_  
_All the world is waiting for the sun._

Vincent wasn't sure what to do. He knew full well that someone could be sucked up into the Lifestream, and come out somewhere else. Cloud had been lost in this very Crater, and came out in Mideel. The knot in his chest wouldn't go away, even with the practical application of logic, his doubt would just not leave. The mako infused water dripped around him, the geyser had caused everything to be wet, and he could feel the magical energy seeping into his skin through his clothes, but he didn't care enough to leave that pool. What if she showed up back here, or there were dozens of other pools, the dripping water around him sounded like a rain storm, the bubbling and churning of the pools in that room were so loud it was like thunder.

His hand came up to wipe some wet hair from his eyes, but he couldn't help but rub his face. Was she going to end up like Cloud? Was she going to become a babbling, mess of a girl? The knot in his chest tightened even more, the hopelessness was starting to sink in. _I'm not good for anything, I can't even protect one, small girl. No, not girl, woman… I told her to get down, why does she always have to be so willful?_

He took out his cell phone, but he didn't get much of a signal, but it was enough to get a text message to Cloud.

_There was an accident._

_Yuffie has fallen into the Lifestream._

_Requesting backup._

He pressed the send button after he typed the whole message out; he refused to butcher the language for the sake of a few seconds. He flipped the phone closed and he waited, hoping he didn't loose signal before Cloud could respond. After a few minutes went by, his phone vibrated in his hand, and he opened it to see a text message from the Avalanche leader.

_We're coming_

_It'll take a day_

_Keep position, _

_will contact you._

Vincent frowned, what if Yuffie wasn't as lucky as Cloud had been? What if she's alone somewhere, or still in the life stream? When Tifa fell in with him the second time, they'd come right back to the same mako pool. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. At least he was safe enough right where he was, after a mako explosion, the monsters tended to shy away from the area. "Please… be alright," he whispered to the air, then turned to sit against a wall, the sound of rain all around him. For some reason, it made him think back to Yuki, and the day he met her. He was in the middle of a crisis, why was he thinking of times that he'd let go of a long time ago of a girl he loved for only a couple days.

.:xXx:.

Yuffie and Vincent had made it to the Plate, and the ninja was genuinely in awe of what she saw. Midgar really was amazing, and even in all her travels, she could never bring herself to actually set foot in the evil city. Now that she was there, without much choice in the matter, she took a minute to really appreciate the city Reeve had helped to design. She knew that he'd been really young when he'd built the mako reactors, and even thirty years in the past, the land hadn't been completely screwed up yet, and she found it to be quite pretty and interesting. Nothing compared to Wutai, but nothing was very better then your hometown.

The ride on the train had been interesting, since Vincent didn't say much, but he was surprised how well Yuffie went along with that. She couldn't tell him it was because he never did say anything in the future, so she was used to it, but whatever. On their slow walk from the station, the ninja had taken to looking at the sky, it was early evening, and she expected to see stars. She didn't though, there were only clouds in the way, and she wondered what month it was. As she was gazing up at the sky, she felt a drop fall on her cheek, and she blinked a bit, looking over to her injured comrade. "Oops Vinnie, I think it's starting to rain."

The Turk raised an eyebrow at her, "Vinnie?"

"Oh, sorry, I give everyone nick names, that just means I like you! I know this one guy named Cloud, he has really crazy hair, so everyone that knows him calls him Spike! I just sort of got into the habit. You're Vinnie, or Vince if you prefer that one, and then there is Boobs…" She laughed at the look he gave her. "Oh that's Spike's girlfriend, and my best friend. She has huge knockers! Then there is Cid, his nick name is Old Man!"

"I thought nick names were supposed to shorten a name."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm the Great Ninja Yuf… ki and I can make them whatever I want."

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow at her, questioning if she had just messed up her own name. Despite that, the rain was really starting to come down in earnest, and her charge was still bleeding from the slash the attacker had made. What was with that black stuff anyway… it looked like the anti-Lifestream Sephiroth and the remnants controlled, but this was before the birth of that evil man.

"Anyway," she chirped, "I can call you Vince if you prefer, but you're getting a nickname no matter what… so you can pick."

The Turk seemed to be thinking about it, and then smirked a bit. "Vince, if you refuse to use my whole name."

"Alright! Vince it is!"

She completely ignored the look he was giving her, and they continued toward his apartment.

They were completely soaked by the time Vincent was unlocking his door, his bandages were dripping, watered down blood was soaking his already ruined shirt. Yuffie looked like a drowned rat, and she slipped her shoes off the moment she got inside, out of habit, then turned her eyes to his abode.

It wasn't what she was expecting, but it was still really nice, and fit him rather well. It was all done in dark wood and black, with sparse decorations, and where there were, it was usually some sort of Wutain art. Katana sat in a stand on the wall; a Noh mask hung in the entryway, a small bonsai tree graced the center of his coffee table. The floor was made from raised tatami mats, and she looked at him curiously. He smiled a bit, looking at her through soggy tendrils of hair.

"The owner of this building is from Wutai. She took a liking to me, and gave me the best apartment." The girl beamed at him, before looking around again.

"Where's your bathroom, we should get that wound fixed up." She dropped her wet bag to the floor near the door and followed him as he made his way down the hall. He turned on a light in the bathroom and the ninja moved him to sit on the stool, moving her deft hands to unbutton his shirt again. She blushed, again, much to her dismay, but Vincent didn't say anything about it that time. She cut the bandage away, gently moving her hands over his chest, removing the soaking gauze and ignoring the shiver that ran through him. He was injured, and Yuffie was pretty sure her messing with it didn't feel good. Not to mention, his skin was really cold. She was a bit used to that, since her Vincent was a bit colder then most people, probably the mako, she didn't know exactly why, but from their contact before the ran, this Vince wasn't like that. He was warm and inviting, and she completely forgot about the fact he was an assassin.

"Are you sure it's alright that I crash here?"

"Hmm?" He seemed to be distracted, but she wasn't sure what had caught his attention, since it was her best friend, she certainly wouldn't entertain he might be looking at her with some sort of thinly veiled lust. "Oh, as long as you don't mind staying with me, then no, it's no trouble."

The ninja moved and grabbed the bandages, wrapping the wound tight enough to stop the blood flow out, but not enough to cut is circulation off. It needed to heal properly. Though, with the proper light and first aid products, she was able to do an even better job patching him up. Once they were done, Vincent got up and started toward the bedroom, were a large bed stood on a raised dais, the whole room was decorated in black lacquered wood, and he went to his dresser and pulled out some shorts and a tee-shirt.

"There are towels under the sink, you can wear this until we can get you something more appropriate. You should wash up, if you put your clothes outside the door, I can wash them for you."

"But… you're injured, and I'm fine."

When he gave her a very Vincent like scowl, she just grinned and put her hands out, waving him off. "Right, right, shower… gotcha!"

She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, sighing softly and closing her eyes. "Damn…" she muttered, unsure of the mess she was in, and she knew she should slip out the window, but her heart, and Aerith's words to her, wouldn't let her. Instead, she did as she was told, slipped out of her clothes, threw them out into the hall, and she started a nice, hot shower.

Vincent slowly made his way to his room after heard the shower start, slipping on a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt, careful of his wound. Once he was decent, he went to his kitchen and opened the fridge, sighing at the fact he had no food in the house, and instead got his cell out and ordered cheese pizza. She seemed like a decedent little thing, and he couldn't think of anything more so then triple cheese pie.

By the time she came out, her hair damp and in his clothes, the pizza had arrived and she let out a little, anxious growl, attacking a piece as if she'd been starving for days. "Oh Vince," she said between bites, "how did you know this is my favorite?"

"Lucky guess," he said softly, eating his finishing his first piece as she'd already devoured her third. Once they had had their fill, he put the rest of the pizza in the icebox for later, then he moved slowly to the hall cupboard and he pulled out some extra blankets. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Yuffie frowned a bit, despite the fact that it seemed exciting to sleep in his bed, it didn't seem as fun without him in it with her, and he was injured. "No way, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed when you're injured. I can take the couch, I'm a big girl."

He gave her that evil look again, like she was impugning his honor or some such nonsense, and she sighed. "Alright, I'll take the bed, but if you get uncomfortable, you can some stay with me! I'm small, I don't take up much room."

It surprised him that she trusted him enough to let the Turk sleep in the bed with her. She was either insanely naïve (which he didn't think was the case) or she knew something about him that he didn't. The cute little look on her face got him though, so he found himself nodding before he could stop himself… he didn't have an intention of actually taking her up on it however, so it wouldn't hurt to make her happy.

She beamed at him and came up, kissing his cheek softly, before scampering off to his room. He sighed and made his bed slowly so he didn't reopen his back, then lay on his stomach after stripping to his boxers.

Yuffie closed the door to his room and slipped into his bed, closing her eyes. She was completely surrounded by his spicy scent, that was different then the Vincent she knew, but it was still his, she would recognize it anywhere. She sighed softly, and let herself slip into a peaceful sleep… her dreams filled of Vincent and the surprised look he'd given her when she kissed his cheek.


	3. It is You

_**Timeless Sonata**_

I'm still sorry the time between the first and second chapters was so long! I now have 3 active stories, this one, Adventures in Living (FF7) and The Storm War (FF13). I know I have other's that aren't completed, and I hope to finish those as some point too, but these three are what I'm working on right now.

Anyway, this chapter will have some lemony stuff in it… so watch out. I know I was debating, but for the next part, it really needs to happen. I own nothing, and enjoy! Song is _It is you_ by Dana Glover.

**Warning: There is a sex scene between Vincent and Yuffie.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It is You**

_There is something that I see_  
_In the way you look at me_  
_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_But an unexpected way_  
_On this unexpected day_  
_Could it mean this is where I belong_  
_It is you I have loved all along_

Vincent sat, his head bowed, his eyes intent on the mako pool. The last few hours, everything had seemed to calm down at bit, the churning had decreased and he just had to wait. What were Cloud and the others going to do once they got there? Sadness was choking the tiny voice that kept telling him that Yuffie was alive somewhere. His phone was going to die soon, he could hear the beeping becoming more frequent, so he pulled it out and checked his messages.

Still nothing, and he sighed, pushing his now dry hair out of his face, his skin felt raw from the mako exposure, but he simply ignored it. He used his GPS device in his phone to get his coordinates and texted them to Cloud, before he turned his phone off. He needed to save what little juice he still had, in case something did happen.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly, bowing his head fully now. "I failed you Yuffie…" he muttered, his heart constricting in his chest. He was weary, tired of women around him disappearing. "Please come back," he whispered, so low it was lost in the cacophony of the mako pools.

.:xXx:.

Yuffie ended up staying with Vincent for a whole month, she still had no idea how she'd get home, and she was starting to wonder if she even was supposed to go back. Maybe this was what Aerith had meant when she said to save him… to save them all. If she stayed at his side, then maybe the events around Sephiroth's birth would never happen. She knew it was a long shot, but the more time she spent with Vincent the Turk, the more she wanted to be with him. She still missed the long hair, and the pregnant silences, but this was how he was supposed to be, if all that hadn't happened. Thinking about the Vincent she met in that crypt below Shinra Manor made her sad, and sometimes Vince would catch her, and try to get it out of her. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want him to think she was crazy.

Sometimes she'd just say she missed her mother, or her homeland, and he took that at face value. Even though, she knew that he'd figured out, probably the first day that they'd been together, her real name wasn't Yuki, but he never said a thing. There were some things that he kept from her too. She'd ask how work went, and he'd say fine, but that shadow would pass over his eyes, and she would wonder who Shinra had forced him to kill that day.

Yuffie was sitting on the couch; Vincent's blankets were lying at the end of it, and despite their budding relationship, the Turk still slept there. He had a scar from that night, running down his back, and she'd gotten used to him walking around without a shirt on, she didn't even blush anymore. Everything was comfortable, except when he came back troubled, and he reminded her so much of her friend at home, the one that was probably agonizing over her disappearance. He'd get that same face, the one he got when he thought of Lucrecia… he'd look right through her.

She was waiting for him to get out of the shower, dinner was on the table, but she wasn't going to eat without him. This night was one of the worst, she didn't know what he'd done, but that haunted look stayed even when she hugged him. They hadn't gotten physical, other then hugging, but tonight, she thought that he might need something more.

The ninja heard the shower turn off and she peaked over her shoulder, seeing the gunslinger exit the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She took a breath and got up, walking silently up behind him. That didn't work, because he was just as much a ninja as she could hope to be, and he spun around looking down at her, wet tendrils of hair hanging in his face.

"Yes Yuki?" He asked, and she marveled at his deep voice, and the fact he wasn't even faze by a girl close to him in a towel. The other Vincent would be mortified.

"Your scar still looks bad, I made some herbal cream that my mother taught me, from Wutai, it's supposed to help with scars. You know, Wutain women have to be perfect all the time, scars aren't becoming."

"I don't mind it." She bit the inside of her mouth and pouted a bit, and he continued, "but if you are bothered by it, then please, let's try the cream."

She grinned, "stay right there!" She figured he'd go into the room, but the door wasn't closed, and by the time she got back he was in red boxers, using the towel to dry his hair.

When she stepped in, he sat on the bed and presented his back to her. He looked over his shoulder and smirked a bit. "I can't see it, or reach it…"

She smiled a bit more and nodded, crawling on the bed behind him and kneeling. "You don't mind me, rubbing it in?" She swallowed a bit and tried to smile, obviously a bit nervous.

"No, I don't mind."

Yuffie rubbed the cream over her hands then moved them over the scar. It was red against his white skin; going clear across his well muscled back. She moved her hands down, her eyes moving to the back of his head as he relaxed, his shoulders hunching over. She never saw him like this, he seemed so torn, and she felt anger rising up in her chest… Vincent wasn't supposed to be like this. He was cold and aloof, but this man before her…

The ninja move to press herself against his back, her arms going around his shoulders. She pulled him close and closed her eyes, the smell of herbs and cherry blossom was mixing with his spicy scent, completely captivating her. She bowed her head, amazed that he hadn't tightened up; he hadn't tried to pull away. "Vince," she whispered, closing her eyes, "it's okay, to be sad, it's okay to be angry. Bottling it up, it's only going to hurt you in the end. I care… no… I love you Vincent. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, please, talk to me."

The gunman turned in her arms, looking into her eyes, his hand moving to caress her cheek. "You can't love me Yuki, I'm a monster in a man's body."

"No!" She moved both her hands to his face and she forced him to keep looking at her. "Never, you are not a monster, I've never believed that! You are a good man, stuck in a place that you can't control. If you were a monster, you wouldn't come home looking like this! I see the pain, every day, and I've been scared to say anything. I want to help you deal with it. Please Vince…"

"You wouldn't love me if you knew what I had to do everyday." His voice was soft, his eyes going to the side, even though she wouldn't let him turn his head. "You wouldn't even be able to look at me."

"You're wrong," she said plainly, his gaze moving back to hers. "You don't think I know, that I haven't heard the whispers? Look, I have done things that I'm not proud of; some things that would make even you cringe. I know what's it's like to carry a burden, and have no one to share it with. I know who you are Vincent, and you are a good man. You're sad and angry and try to spare other's feelings, but you are a good man."

The Turk looked into her silver eyes and she smiled softly, her hands slipping down to rest on his shoulders. Vince leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers, "you'll probably regret loving me Yuki."

The ninja took a shuddering breath, shaking her head a bit. "Never, that's something I'll never regret."

He pressed forward, their lips touching in a torrent of heat and passion, her hands slipping to his chest, resting there as he pulled her close, his hands moving around her waist. She'd never imagined Vincent's kisses would be so intense, she felt like the feelings he had were drowning him, and he was taking her down too. That was something that seemed to always be the same, whether in the past, or present, he felt things very deeply, and acted on those feelings, even if they were against his common sense.

Yuffie's hands slipped up, into his hair, pulling herself onto his lap, his hands moving to pull her small tank top over her head. There was no hesitation in his movements; he broke the kiss to rid her of the garment, his lips moving to the valley between her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra; her boobs were so tiny, half the time she didn't bother with the restrictive garment. Right now, she was thankful she hadn't put one on, that meant there were fewer layers between her and Vincent. He was teasing her skin now, his hand moving to cup her, his lips running over the pink flesh.

The ninja tugged him up, kissing him urgently, moving to lie down on the bed, coaxing him to follow. He did, his eyes darkened with desire, and he moved to her side, pulling her cotton shorts and underwear in one deft motion, before settling between her legs. "Are you sure Yuki?" He whispered, kissing her neck gently.

"Say it Vincent." She looked up into his eyes, and the lust moved away, a small smile coming to his lips. She almost wanted to cry at the look on his face. She may have gotten used to a lot of things, but his smile… that she would never stop treasuring.

"I love you too," he said softly, and she moved her hands down to push his boxers off his hips.

"Vince, please…" she begged, not wanting to wait. To him, he'd known her a month, but to her, she'd been waiting for years, until she was old enough, pretty enough… desirable enough. And even if this wasn't Mister Vampire Vinny, she did love him. In Wutai, the act of lovemaking was believed to bind a man and woman on a spiritual level. She just wished she could hear her real name come from his lips.

"Patience princess," he whispered and she tensed a bit, causing a rough chuckle to come out of him. "You've never been with a man, have you?"

"No," she whispered, and he moved his hand down, between her legs, and he slipped his long fingers into her warm folds. She gasped, her eyes slipping closed. "Oh my gawd Vince," she managed to plead; his quick and nimble digits were making her hot very quickly.

"Such a perfect Wutain flower," he whispered to her, kissing her neck as he slipped his middle finger into her, her pleasured mewling turning to a pained groan. "Relax," he whispered, kissing her lips, before moving his mouth to engulf her nipple.

"How…" she tried to form a sentence, but it was proving difficult in her pain and pleasure addled mind.

"How did I know? I am a Turk… you ran away from a marriage, royals are the only ones left in Wutai that arrange marriages. I know your name isn't Yuki… what's your real name?"

"I… can't tell you, I'm sorry." He pushed another finger inside her, causing her to gasp again, this time more in pleasure then pain.

"Then I shall make one up for you**,** Saiai." He moved to kiss her, removing his hand and placing himself at her entrance. Yuffie felt like she was going to faint, he'd called her his beloved, and she couldn't process that this was really happening. He pressed in, causing her to tense, and he stopped, kissing her again. She took a shaky breath and relaxed as he pushed into her resistance. "This is going to be the worst," he said softly, looking into her eyes, "after that, it will turn to pleasure."

Vincent moved his hips forward, breaking her barrier and settling himself fully inside her. Tiny tears pricked her eyes, and he leaned down, kissing them away. "I'm sorry," he said to her, obviously grieved that he had to hurt her, but she just shook her head.

"No, I want this Vincent, more then you could possibly know. No regrets, promise me, no regrets. I love you, this is always what I wanted."

"To make love the first time with the man you love?" He said softly, kissing along her jaw line to distract her from the pain.

"Yeah," she said softly, though in her head she knew it wasn't just the man she loved… it was Vincent. She'd loved him all along, and she couldn't help herself. He started moving, slowly so she could get used to it, and after a few minutes, she was moving with him, the tension was gone from her face, and she was watching him, her cheeks stained pink, her lips open as she panted. She wanted to remember every moment of this, her first time. Anything could happen after this, and she could die happy.

Vincent was getting close, so he rocked her hips forward, causing her passage to constrict. She cried out, the new sensation was too much and she clamped down around him, leaving half moon nail marks in the flesh of his back. He kept pumping into her, making her orgasm last as long as he could, but the sensations and the gorgeous look on her face proved to much for even his iron will, and he tried to pull out. She wouldn't let him though, her legs tight around his. He couldn't stop himself and he let go, pumping her full of his essence. He tried not to collapse on top of her, his lips moving to place small, affectionate kisses on her shoulder where his head lay.

"I sorry," she whispered, her hands going to stroke his hair, and he shook his head.

"We're bonded now, right?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do," he whispered, slipping out of her once he returned to his normal size, and he moved off the bed, going to the hamper to get a towel. He wiped the blood off himself, the moved to her, removing the watery blood from her milky skin. She was looking at him like she was about to cry, and he moved, kissing her lips. "Stay with me, saiai."

"But, I didn't let you-"

He put a finger over her lips, a smirk forming on his lips. "No regrets, remember. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

She smiled a bit, realizing that he'd kept that promise, even if he didn't know it. "I'll stay, as long as I can. There are some things we just never have control over… you know?"

He nodded, gathering her up against him, his fingers moving to play with her damp hair. "That's all I could ask of you."

Yuffie nodded, kissing his chest where her head lay, and then looked up at him. "Dinner's on the table, are you hungry?"

Vincent nodded, moving to put some clothes on, and helping Yuki up. She was moving slowly, no doubt she was sore, so he helped her retrieve her things and dress. It was his fault she was sore, he certainly wasn't a small guy, despite his lean stature. He'd only made love to a virgin one other time, when he'd been one as well, and that hadn't been pleasant for the girl either.

She smiled as he started to help her, and when the ninja was dressed, she moved her arms around his shoulders. "Lets go out on a date."

"I have three days off in two weeks, I can take you to Costa del Sol, if you'd like."

Her face lit up like it was Christmas and she nodded, kissing him lovingly. "I'd love that, but you have to let me keep treating that scar if you're going to run around in a bathing suit."

"Well, if that leads to more sessions like that last one, you can count me in."

"Hey!" She slapped him lightly on the chest, content that he was wearing his red tee shirt; it always made her feel at home. "It helps you know!"

"Oh I'm sure it does. What would I do without you."

"Lock yourself in a coffin for thirty years and lament it, I'm sure." She pulled on his hand and tugged him out the door. "Come on, lover boy, I'm sure dinner is cold…" Yuffie giggled a bit, "wait, it's sushi, so that's a good thing!"

Vincent let her lead him out, pondering her last comment, a coffin for thirty years? Where did some come up with these things?


End file.
